I hate everything about you, why do I love you?
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: si lo se, me plagie el nombre xD. Sasuke al fin se da cuenta de todo lo que siente por Sakura, pero, sera lo suficientemente valiente como para decirselo? y ms por lo ocurrido con Karin? SasuSaku LEMON con algo de SasuKarin tambien lemon *verision Sasuke*
1. Chapter 1

_**I hate everything about you, then, why do I love you?**_

_**A SasuSaku History**_

_**By…**_

_**Akkiotakugril and Nezumi-Chan**_

_**Hola mis queridos lectores!! Bueno **__**aquí les traigo un Nuevo fic, pero este fic, es compartido con mi mejor amiga NEZUMI-CHAN. Verán esta historia se creo en una día que no entramos a la clase de química (xD no sigan nuestros consejos!!) hasta que de repente de la nada surgieron mis palabras " ¿me ayudas a hacer un SasuSaku…?" y sin mas agregué " ¿hentaioso?" así que ¡así surgió! Jeje. Esta historia esta dividida en la versión de Sasuke y la versión de Sakura, yo me encargué de la versión de Sasuke y como es obvio, Nezumi-Chan de Sakura (claro que de todo lo hentaioso lo hice yo x3)**_

_**Bueno, sin mas les digo ¡disfruten de su lectura!**_

_**Prologo**_

A veces no entiendo como es posible que irme por tres años me haya afectado tanto.

En primera, yo aun sigo siendo un maldito genin y todos ya son chuunin, jonin, Kazekage ¡e incluso Kakashi-Sensei que ahora es Hokage!

Lo único que no me cabe en la cabeza es lo primero que vi en cuanto entre al Konoha, esposado y escoltado como por diez ANBU, fue la imagen de mi mejor amigo de siempre y a la niña de pelo rosado que siempre me llamaba la atención; enfundados en un apasionante beso que inmediatamente interrumpido cuando me vieron.

Lo que sentí al verlos casi devorarse fue una súbita ira que no puedo explicar, aun sigo sin entenderlo, muchos dicen que estoy enamorado de Naruto (cosa que es totalmente incierta) pero ¿Qué es el amor? El amor es una tontería, el amor no te sirve de nada…o bueno, la única cosa que, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Neji, Sai y Kakashi dicen; lo único que vale la pena del amor es el sexo, aunque para decir verdad no se si eso es verdad, ya que mi única experiencia sexual, hasta ahora, fue con Karin y digamos que no lo tengo muy claro como rayos paso eso.

Pero bueno, supongo que tendré que superar todos mis "celos" hacia la parejita y preocuparme mas por acender a chuunin, es simplemente imposible que siga siendo genin con dieciocho años.

_****Capitulo I****_

Me levante jadeando ligeramente, maldición, el baka de Naruto me volvió a derribar ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Vamos, vamos, Sasuke-Kun… pensé que ibas a ser mas fuerte que eso –me dijo el y Sakura soltó una risita, por lo que fruncí el entrecejo.

-Basta, Naruto-Kun, vas a terminar hiriendo a Sasuke -¡hey! ¿Desde cuando cambio el –Kun a Naruto y me lo quito? –Y no creo que Sa-su-ke quiera que yo lo toque –dijo ella, mirándome algo despectivamente.

-hmph… -bufe, guarde la katana y me estire, me dolía todo el cuerpo, Naruto Baka.

-oe, oe, Sakura-Chan ¡Vamos a Ichiraku Ramen! –exclamo Naruto y tuve que esforzarme en no poner los ojos en blanco y sentir una nueva oleada de celos.

-Claro, Naruto-**Kun**, me encantaría, pero ¿Vienes **Sasuke?** –DIJO Sakura Con un tono meloso, aunque no se que me irrito mas.

-No, gracias, quiero ir a descansar y no me gustaría interrumpir su cita –dije, intentando adoptar mi tono normal y despreocupado.

-Oh, vamos, Sasuke-Kun –ah ¿ahora si soy –Kun? –No seas aguafiestas, hay que salir de nuevo como el equipo 7 –me tomo por un brazo y jalo a Naruto de una mano y comenzó a avanzar, maldita fuerza que le enseñó la Godaime.

Sakura me arrastro literalmente hasta el local y estoy casi seguro de que me apretaba más el brazo cada vez que alguna muchacha gritara mi nombre.

Al fin llegamos al local y Sakura me soltó, poco a poco el sentido de mi brazo.

-Kakashi-Sen…digo, Hokage-Sama ¿Qué hace aquí? –dijo Sakura y me gire, en efecto nuestro antiguo Sensei y ahora Hokage esta asomado en el local con una sonrisa (o bueno, con su ojo en forma de "n" por lo que significa que estaba sonriendo)

-Oh, vamos, díganme Kakashi-Sensei, me siento muy mal que ya no me reconozcan como su Sensei –dijo el, agitando una mano –este…necesito a Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Los dos nos volteamos a ver y ella se sonrojo ligeramente, a lo mejor se cohibió un poco ante mi mirada.

-Vamos, no les haré nada malo, solo tienen una misión nueva –nos dijo y Naruto frunció el entrecejo –yo mismo los escogí.

Al parecer eso no le gusto más a Naruto que el hecho de que fuera una misión con su novia ¡Genial! ¡Voy a una misión con la novia de Naruto! Ese es un golpe muy bajo ¿que hombre normal deja a su novia con un hombre del que estuvo enamorada?

X

X

X

Camine al lado de Sakura con Kakashi, rumbo a la oficina del Hokage, me sentí prontamente idiotizado hacia ella no se por que hasta ahora me estaba dando cuanta de lo bella que estaba…sus cabellos rosados refulgían bajo el sol, sus ojos verdes como el jade estaban fijo en el horizonte y sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa.

Seguí con mi camino hacia el sur, pasando por su cuello, tan tentador, sentir algo de calor en mis mejillas cuando mis ojos se posaron en sus pechos, pequeños, pero por eso mismo, demasiado tentadores.

-creo que si tomas una fotografía te dura mas ¿no crees? –la voz de Sakura me saco del paraíso de sus piernas.

-hmph… -bufe, haciéndome el inocente –como si me interesara verte, Sakura, sigues siendo la misma niña que deje abandonada en una banca hace muchos años.

Vi un gran puno acercarse ami cara y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

A juzgar por el agudo dolor que sentía en mi mejilla y pómulo izquierdo y los gritos de Tsunade-Sama regañando a Sakura, supe que ella me había pegado un puñetazo y por lo tanto, me había noqueado totalmente.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿Puedes oírme? –dijo una voz que se me hizo vagamente conocida.

Unas manos en mi pecho me hicieron abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ya que digamos que no fue una manera muy linda que digamos.

-¡oh, Sasuke-Kun!

-¿Karin? –exclame incorporándome rápidamente y por consecuencia todo se torno borroso -¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-¡Cuidantote por supuesto! –exclamo ella, poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos ¡Dios…! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? –Hokage-Sama, no creo que sea conveniente que esa loca agresiva venga con nosotros en la misión.

-Cuidado, Karin… -le susurre, creo que ahora no era conveniente "insultar" a Sakura.

-No te preocupes, Karin, Sakura no ataca… -reprimí una risita, jojo, le habían hablado como si fuese un animal –a menos que la ofendas primero –al oír esas palabras de Kakashi palideció un poco t se acerco un paso mas a mi.

-Un momento… ¿Misión? –pregunte algo confundido, definitivamente dio cuando la ignorancia me vence -¿Misión con Karin? ¿Qué no se supone que solo iba a ir Sakura?

-Bueno, digamos que Karin esta involucrada –dijo Kakashi algo dudoso.

-Digamos que…soy testigo de una de las muchas fechorías de Akatzuki –termino Karin.

-¿todavía existen? –Inquirí ahora si poniendo toda la atención -¿Qué hicieron ahora?

-Secuestraron a la hija de un señor Feudal –tercio Tsunade-Sama –Mirai-Hime…

-¿Mirai? –inquirí totalmente desconcertado yo había conocido a una Mirai en mis tiempos de "alumno" con Orochimaru.

He de confesarlo, yo sentía algo por ella, ya que nadie jamás había sido amable o algo conmigo en ese entonces, ella estaba igual de sola que yo y aunque jamás le di a conocer mis sentimientos y un día simplemente desapareció, por lo que me enoje con la vida de nuevo por quitarme a alguien que yo amara de nuevo, pero al parecer, todo esto ya había pasado o al menos que se hayan despertado de nuevo.

-¿Sasuke? –La voz de Sakura me saco de mi ensimamiento -¿estas bien?

-¿Huh? ¿Qué yo que…? –genial, ahora tenia apariencia de estupido -¡Ah! Si, si…

Todos me miraron con extrañeza supongo que algo raro debió de haber cambiado en mi rostro, a juzgar por la mirada de Kakashi, Tsunade y Sakura y la expresión de celos de Karin.

-Bueno ¿Cuál es la misión? –pregunte intentando parecer indiferente.

-sencilla, tienen que ir hasta el País de la Estrella y rescatar a Mirai-Hime y si se puede, capturar a aquellos Akatzuki.

-¿No sabes quienes son? –pregunto Sakura, irguiéndose un poco para sobresalir de Karin.

-Novatos –dijeron Tsunade-Sama y Kakashi al unísono.

-No planearon muy bien el ataque –continuo Tsunade –y no cuidaron muy bien que nadie los siguiera, ya que Karin lo sabe a la perfección.

-Muy bien, entonces: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Karin, su misión es de Rango A, por la peligrosidad de los enemigos de la misión. El líder de este equipo será Karin. Su misión comienza las 6:00 a.m –en mi vida había visto Kakashi, asumiendo el papel de alguien responsable por lo que me do algo de miedo.

Pero tenia otras cosas por las que preocuparme. Tenia a dos muchachas completamente enamoradas de mi (o bueno…eso aun lo sabia de Karin –aunque eso era mas bien obsesión) y curiosamente desde que llegamos al Konoha ella y Sakura se habían declarado la guerra absoluta ¿Por qué? Ese es un absoluto y femenino misterio.

_**Esperamos reviwes!!!**_

_**Atentamente…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl y Nezumi-Chan**_


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon SasuKarin

_**I hate everything about you, then, why do I love you?**_

_**A SasuSaku History**_

_**By…**_

_**Akkiotakugril and Nezumi-Chan**_

_**ADVERTENCIA!!! SI NO TE GUSTA LA PAREJA SASUKARIN, EL LEMON O LEMON SASUKARIN NO LEAN ESTE CAPITULO, aunque claro que si no lo leen se pierden y si lo leen les causara un **__**daño psicológico de por vida**_

_**Nezumi-Chan-. Estoy muy conciente de esto, la pareja SasuKarin…*estremecimiento***_

_**Akkiotakugilr-. Si, miren… SASUKARIN HENTAI!**_

_**Nezumi-Chan-. KYAAAAAAHHHH**_

_**Akkiotakugirl-. Jejeje *Evil Grin* tehehe mejor los dejo leeer…esta ya se fue hasta la Cochinchina x3**_

*Capitulo II**

No tenia nada mejor que hacer en la tarde, por lo que decidí hacer lo que nadie sabe lo que hacia en la intimidad de mi casa.

Inmediatamente me despoje de mi atuendo diario y me enfunde en mis piyamas de pollitos, si lo se ¿Quién diría que el grandioso, poderoso, sumamente guapo y atlético… (_Temi-Chan-. Creo que ya te pusiste muchos adjetivos, Sasuke .-._ Sasuke-. Solo digo lo que es verdad *ojitos de blanca palomita* _**Ángel-. ¡Eso, Sasuke-Kun! ¡Defiéndete del yugo que las mujeres nos han infligido. **_**Anko-Chan-. Cállate, Ángel, que bien sabemos que tu sales corriendo en canto alguien, como una perfecta mujer fatal como yo, te grita**. Sasuke y _Temii-Chan-. __¿Podemos continuar con la historia? _**Anko-Chan-. Seguro ^^ **_**Ángel-. ¡Yo no he acabado contigo. Ahorita continuamos en la poderosa mente de Mariam-Sensei. **_Todos al unísono: *gran suspiro*) 

Bueno, como iba diciendo. Yo, Uchiha Sasuke…perdí el hilo… ¿Qué era? ¡Ah ya! Nadie se imaginaria que yo, Uchiha Sasuke utilizara una piyama de pollitos de un color amarillo friégame la vista, pero bueno, en mi casa todo se vale.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces más, me dirigí a la cocina y me prepare un enorme vaso de leche con chocolate y un gran puñado de papas fritas. Oh…no hay nada mejor que una comida grasosa para relajarte antes de una estresante misión.

Me despatarre literalmente frente al televisor y me dispuse ahora si a relajarme por completo.

_Ding a Ling, ding a Ling, ding a Ling._

-¡Maldición! –masculle, ¿quien demonios se atrevía a interrumpirme?

_Ding a Ling._

-¡ya voy! –exclame, quedándome en el vestíbulo, sin saber que hacer, he de añadir que en una pose muy ridícula, como si deseara salir corriendo de un momento a otro. ¿Qué? ¡Estaba en piyama!

-Sasuke-Kun…va a llover… -dijo la voz de afuera y entonces me relaje un poco, al menos ella había las había visto cuando esculco en mi maleta, buscando quien sabe que cosa.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunte, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Solo quería saludarte ¿no puedo hacer eso? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, Sasuke-Kun –un trueno resonó por el cielo y no tuve otro remedio que dejarle entrar, no es de caballeros dejar a una mujer en la lluvia, por mas odiosa y empalagosa que sea.

-Vaya, pensé que era broma cuando vi esas piyamas en tu maleta, jamás pensé que podrías usar eso –me dijo Karin con una sonrisa y mirándome con avidez.

-Guarda silencio, bueno, mejor dime ¿Qué demonios quieres? –le espete, volviendo a sentarme en el sofá.

-Bueno, como ya dije…hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos –se sentó en el sillón frente mío y cruzo la pierna…demonios ¿Desde cuando sus shorts son tan diminutos y sus medias largas tan sexys? ¿Cuándo cambio las sandalias por unas botas de tacón alto? Un segundo… ¿de cuando acá que yo piense que KARIN es SEXY? Seguro son las botas y nada más que eso –y estoy segura que estas tan ansioso de convivir conmigo tanto como yo…

-¿De que hablas? –le pregunte, tragando saliva, ella soltó una risa profunda y se quito las gafas al acercarse a mi de una forma que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció -¿Qué…haces?

-que no recuerdas….la ultima vez que…lo hicimos? –me dijo en una especie de ronroneo. Ostras, nunca la había visto tan…sexy, vuelvo a repetir; su posición era casi la de una gata salvaje, sus ojos me miraban con una gran chispa de deseo y lujuria, esa chispa era tan grande que no supe como, pero nuestros labios se habían unido en un largo, candente y profundo beso.

Aun sin saber que demonios hacia, la atraje hacia mi, de modo que quedo a horrcajadas sobre mis piernas, el beso se hizo mas cargado de lujuria y un ligero vaivén de sus caderas me hizo perder el único control que me quedaba.

No me moleste en llevarla a la habitación y recostarla sobre la cama, el sofá era perfecto por lo que mientras sus labios se dirigían hacia mi oreja, mis dedos deslizaron, algo torpemente, el cierre de su blusa.

Un gemido se escapo de mi garganta al tener la [primera visión de sus senos cubiertos por un sostén de encaje color blanco ¿Cómo es posible que una Ninja pueda usar ropa sexy? (_Nota de Nezumi-Chan-. Usar ropa interior de encaje no sirve de nada, ya que o no te la ven o te la van a quitar =D. Sasuke y Ángel: -.-) _

-Creo que esta vez, tomare esto…como nuestra primer a vez –suspiro ella, mientras yo me ocupaba de tentar aquellos círculos color de rosa, que poco a poco se iban haciendo de un color aciruelado.

La temperatura de la sala se comenzó a hacer mas alta de lo normal y amos lo sentíamos por que nuestra ropa termino regada por el suelo, pero a pesar de tener mucho calor, los dos temblábamos como si estuviéramos muertos de frío, pero para eso, estábamos demasiado juntos…eso si daba calor.

Los primeros gemidos de la noche se empezaron a hacer más potentes cuando mis dedos comenzaron a explorar su intimidad, aun sin dejar de besar sus labios, acariciando, introduciendo, empapándome de ella y escuchadla gemir alto.

-Oh…sasu…ke-Kun…

Me encantaba verla disfrutar, volviéndose cada vez más loca por el placer que tan solo mis dedos y labios le causaban.

El primer orgasmo de la noche comenzó a surgir lentamente hasta que por fin exploto en su vientre, recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, convulsionándola y de paso haciendo que mi miembro comenzara a palpitar más fuerte.

-Ya…ya…lo quiero ahora…ya… -gimió, arañado mi espalda enormemente vamos…lo necesito ahora… -bajo una mano hacia mi miembro y lo froto con rudeza mientras yo me situaba entre sus piernas, vaya que si estaba desesperada -¡Sasuke…! –grito cuando al fin entre en ella de una solo y precisa estocada, comenzando casi de inmediato el vaivén de mis caderas.

El frenesí de aquel acto se hizo mas fuerte, me sentía poderoso del saber que yo podía causarle un placer inmenso, y estaba agradecido con ella por darme de nuevo a sentir esa sensación.

Sus gemidos y el ruido de las embestidas se escuchaban por toda la habitación y estaba casi seguro que también fuera de la casa, pero… ¿a quien le importaban los ruidos que se escuchaban en una casa en el territorio abandonado Uchiha?

Llegamos al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, y yo de verdad que quede maravillado, me estaba quedando sin aliento y sin fuerzas, aunque quede con menos fuerzas una vez que me corrí fuera de ella, ni lo mande Dios que quedara embarazada, que miedo. Hundi mi cara en el cuello de ella y respire su aroma, sintiendo como el sudor corría através de nuestros cuerpos, fusionándose.

-Kami, Sasuke-Kun –jadeo ella, acariciando mis cabellos y exhalando en mi odio, por lo que mi piel se erizo ¡Nunca se metan con mis orejas! –No tienes mucha experiencia en esto, pero sabes…eres demasiado bueno, otra de tus habilidades.

-Humph –bufe -¿tu como sabes qué no tengo mas experiencia?

-Dos orgasmos en una noche y solo una vez… -dijo ella y alcé la cabeza ¿Entonces con que espera mas de mi eh? Jamás debió de haber dicho eso, formule mi clásica sonrisa sarcástica y la coloque sobre mí.

De nuevo comenzamos con aquel frenesí lleno d pasión, agresividad y lujuria, esta vez ella fue la que me domino, se notaba que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerme disfrutar a mí.

Ahora si estoy de acuerdo con todos los que me dijeron que el sexo era espectacular. Bueno, solo que vi un pequeño defecto en eso. Que no hubiera hecho por desear que esos cabellos rojo vibrante fuesen de un tierno rosado, que los ojos de aquella persona que estaba arriba de mí, saltando alegremente, fueran de color jade, una jade precioso.

-Si…Sasuke-Kun..-escuchaba que Karin gemía por lo alto y yo que hubiera dado por que fuese la voz de Sakura.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tengo que estoy pensando en Sakura? ¿Será acaso que…? Pero yo había dicho que…changos, creo que ahora si ya no lo puedo negar: Sakura esta formando una parte importante en mi vida.

_Ding a Ling…ding a Ling…ding a Ling…_

-quien…? –pregunto Karin, deteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas..

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc_

-Sea quien sea debe de tener mucha prisa –murmure, mientras Karin se dejaba caer a un lado mío, y entonces me percate de que de alguna manera habíamos llegado hasta el suelo.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y alcance los pantalones de mi piyama (que cabe de mencionar que era de pollitos amarillo friégame la vista) me los puse y corrí hacia la puerta y abrí apenasen resquicio.

-¿Quién…? ¡Sakura! –exclame, viendo ala persona que hacia poco estaba pensando.

-Sasuke-Kun…yo… -dijo con la voz llorosa, entonces me percate que debió de haber estado llorando y que había estado lloviendo, ya que estaba totalmente empapada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunte, creo que debí de haber lucido descortés e indiferente y frío, bueno, lo hecho esta hecho.

-Naruto y yo…Naruto y yo… -uau, ella llorando + mención de Naruto = rompimiento seguro –Naruto y yo peleamos –las lagrimas volvieron a cubrir sus mejillas y yo pensé que me pondría a hacer el baile de victoria –acabamos de ter…

-¿Sasuke-Kun? ¿Quién es? –dijo Karin a mis espaldas y en eso quise morirme.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me pareció ver que sus ojos se llenaban más de lágrimas.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo quedamente, bajando la mirada y me gire para ver a mi inoportuna ex compañero del equipo Taka. No llevaba nada mas que su ropa interior inferior y la camiseta de MI piyama, por lo que no me podía excusar de que solo estábamos platicando –lo siento…o sabia que estuvieras…bueno, mejor me voy… -tenia el entrecejo fruncido y yo quería decir algo, pero mis labios no respondían, creo que a esto le llaman estado de shock total –bueno, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches, Sasuke.

La vi darse la vuelta rápidamente y perderse en la oscuridad justo antes de que empezara a llover de nuevo, definitivamente me odio por cometer esta enorme estupidez, aunque no sabia cual era mas grande, si el dejar que Sakura me viera con Karin o el que sintiera algo por Haruno Sakura.

**Jeje si se perfectamente que en esta historia no es el Sasuke de Kishimoto-Sensei, todo ****frío y malvado, no, es un Sasuke mas divertido, aunque sea solo en su mente. Ah si, espero pronto traer un dibu de Sasuke con sus piyamas (en que sano juicio se me ocurrió eso) aunque claro que Nezumi-Chan me dijo que eso no era nada comparado con mi Sasuke vs. Jugo xD ya lo verán, ya lo verán jojojo**

**Esperamos reviews a pesar de que yo haya escrito esto!!**

**Besos**

**Akkiotakugirl y Nezumi-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hate everything about you, then, why do I love you?**_

_**A SasuSaku History**_

_**By…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl and Nezumi-Chan**_

A la manana siguiente, cuando abri los ojos, despues de que sonara mi alarma de "pio, pio, pio!", cuando abri los ojos gracias al sentimiento de culpa que sentia (sin contar que sentia toda la espalda rasgunada y los musculos de la cadera agarrotados) supe que nada habia sido un sueno.

Me gire par aver el reloj y me dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, 5:30 a. m! me puse de pie tan rapido que me marie(*), trastabille y cai al suelo justo al salir de la habitacion.

Algo debajo de uno de los sillones me llamo la atencion. Aun algo adolorido de las rodillas y el pecho gatie(*) y alcanze el pequeno bulto blanco.

-Maldita Karin… -masculle, extendiendo la diminuta ropa inferior que ayer le habia quitado. Oigan, se fue sin su ropa interior? Pff…que loca mujer, pero ahorita es tarde, ya me preocupare por ella despues.

Me di un rapido banio y prepare mi equipaje, corri literalmente hasta el punto de reunion, mi estomago rugio en replica de que no desayune nada, pero ya no habia tiempo.

X

X

X

Llegue jadeando, Karin y Sakura me vieron, ambas tenian una expression de disgust y estaban a varios metros de distancia una de la otra, mi super sensor comenzo a gritarL problemas, problemas!

-se te pegaron las cobijas, Sasuke? –me dijo Sakura con cierto desprecio –O te quedaste con tus suenios humedos?

-Sakura! –exclamo Karin, aferrandose de mi brazo –no se por que eres tan mala con **mi **Sasuke

-_Mi, Sasuke?_ –dije en voz baja –oigan, chicas… no deberiamos de…?

-Desde cuando Sasuke se convirtio en tu posesion?! –chillo Sakura.

-Desde que Sasuke me hizo esto! –grito Karin, abrio un poco su chamarra y le mosotro una mordida en su pecho, Sakura abrio los ojos con sorpresa –ah y sin contar esto… -se arremango la manga y le enseno las otras moridas de su brazo.

-Este… -mi vos sono tan debil que me costo creer que lo habia pronunciado.

-Que tu lo hayas tenido por mucho tiempo no significa que sea de tu posesion. –le dijo Sakura, poniendose los guantes, rayos…esto me huele mal.

-por favor, lo unico que tienes es despecho, mi querida virgen, por que Sasuke si me a jodido y tu… -suspiro y la miro de arriba abajo –sigues con orejas… (_**ver loveless si no saben abajo lo explico xD**_)

-Tu tambien seguirias con orejas de no ser por Sasuke! –le grito Sakura, dando un paso hacia enfrente, Karin enrojecio y tambien avanzo hacia ella.

-Chicas! –exclame y me forze a situarme entre ellas.

-Sasuke, retrocede por favor –me dijo Karin con dulzura.

-Muevete, Sasuke…-gruno Sakura.

-Nada de eso! –empuje a Sakura por los hombros –tenemos una mision, lo recuerdan?

-Exacto, Sasuke-Kun, y si lo recuerdas, Sa-ku-ra, yo estoy a cargo!

- ysi no quiero? Tu noeres mi jefa –le dijo Sakura despectivamente.

-Para tu informacion, Hokage-Sama me lo ordeno.

-Podemos irnos ya? –dije.

-Tu callate, fan tomato! –me gritaron las dos al unisono.

-que?

-Mira, Karin, te puedes quedar con Sasuke, a mi la verdad, no me interesa lo que el haga –dijo Sakura, dandome la espalda –lo que no acepto es de que te sientas la ultima…la ultima…una ninja de la realeza!

-Pues lo siento, fresita, en esta mision soy tu superior y si no te gusta puedes irte por donde veniste, con Sasuke basta para recuperar a la hija del feudal y mas por que estoy segura de que el lo ha hecho personal –le dijo Karin, irguiendose mas, curiosamente parecia estar en llamas por el color de su cabello refulgiendo bajo el sol.

-Yo tambien estoy en contra de los akatzuki, eso lo hace personal? –inquirio Sakura, poniendo las manos en su cadera.

-No entiendes, claro, como lo suspuse –suspiro Karin –estamos perdiendo tiempo en explicar y pelear sin sentido –como ella puede decir eso si ella lo inicio? Humph, jamas me habia visto tan involucrado en una pelea de chicas –asi es de que sera major que lo averigues por ti sola, y vamonos que se nos hace tarde.

_**Konnban-wa!!**_

_**Aqui dejando un capitulo nuevo, despues de un largo tiempo de invernacion jeje y creo que la ponder de nuevo en hibernacion xD**_

_**Jojo, digamos qe Nezumi-Chan perdio las hojas en la infinidad de su cuarto y va a pasar un buen rato para que las encuentre -.- asi que…sorry, pero en cuanto las tenga subire capitulo!**_

_**Ah los asteriscos esos son por que no supe como se escribian las palabras y ademas esta computadora rara no tiene para cambiar el diccionario a espanol, asi que por eso tiene tantos HORRORES de ortografia (soy alergica a ellos, me desespero de verdad!) lo siento, espero poder corregirlo pronto. Ah, si, mi madre secuestro mi notebook por lo que estoy en la de mi hermana -.- eso no es lindo xD ii menos cuando tienes unias postizas!!! Ahh…que estres.**_

_**Bueno me retiro. Si no quieren desanimarnos hagan click en el boton de abajo y los que leen en silencio, nada les cuesta dar su opinion! Onegai!!**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl **_


End file.
